Every moment
by mishka-chan
Summary: Because it maybe gone tomarrow, here one second and gone the next. I will remember everything. Sasunaru. Slightly sad.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters there in involved.

Warning: This is Sasunaru meaning Sasuke and Naruto in a relationship. Meaning Yaoi. Meaning gay boys. Get it. Good. There are sexual themes in this you are warned.

Sasuke loved to watch Naruto while they were lying in the aftermath of their lovemaking. (He demanded they call it that because it never was and never will be senseless fucking.) Sasuke quickly decided that this was the most beautiful Naruto there was. His eyes would be half lidded and every muscle in his body would be relaxed. His face would be calm and he would look to Sasuke with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Sasuke decided that the most beautiful sound was when Naruto called his name during climax. When those eyes would clamp shut in pleasure and his name would be wrung from the deepest pit in his stomach and belted out like a soprano's fermata. Sasuke decided that he liked the taste of Naruto best. It was sweet and tangy like a mango or an orange. It had bite but it was also sweet. It had textured qualities that are hard to describe because they were simply Naruto.

Other things hard to describe all seemed to mix in with Naruto. His eyes one minute shining like glittering ocean depths the next foggy like a high mountain pass. His hair shines brilliantly like the sun but also seems dim at times taking on an almost silver or red tint. His skin tanned all over. His touch soft like down, yet rough like sandpaper. His voice grating like flint, yet in softer moments the silkiest, most sultry voice you will ever come by. He decided long ago that describing Naruto was too difficult. That deciding which facet was more beautiful was pointless. He was simply gorgeous.

Every moment, every sound, every touch, every quirk, every second of every single minute of every hour of every day was just as priceless as the first, the next, yet nearly not as priceless as the last. For every time Naruto touched him, spoke to him, kissed him, and annoyed him, might be the last. No matter what Naruto was Naruto and Naruto was Hokage and if his village needed him, he would leave Sasuke's side, leave his bed, and leave his life. If his village called for him to die to save it, he would throw away his life without a second thought and leave Sasuke alone with just memories of touches like sandpaper and down, sounds like flint and silk, flavors like sour orange and sweet mango, and moments of annoyance, pleasure, happiness, and moments like this. Moments wrapped in silence as the sleeping boy cuddled closer to his chest.

"Leave no moment wasted, you don't know when the last will be." His mother used to say that. That's why even when Naruto was annoying the hell out of him, even when Naruto was grating on his last nerve, even if he was just so angry at the boy he could barely contain it- he was happy, so happy to have Naruto by his side. The sloppy kisses, the jarring shouts, the ramen obsession, and the tendency to walk around the house barely clothed (that wasn't that bad…) were all so bittersweet to Sasuke. That's why he treated Naruto with the utmost most love and attention. Like right now, Naruto was drooling on Sasuke and it was nasty and disgusting, but it was also the, quite possibly, last time Naruto may drool on him, and if Naruto were to get up right now and go to save the village and die. He would cherish this moment forever. His inner mind would go-

"Hey remember that time he drooled on us while he was sleeping…"

"Or when he shouted right next to our ear and almost deafened us…"

"Or when he shoved you outside in the rain in nothing but your boxer and you got a cold and he tried to take care of you and burned you with the soup and messed up the village because he took a day off and there was no one to cover his sorry ass and so when we went to work in the morning there was so much paper work and laws and everything else…"

"Do you remember that…"

Then through tears I would reply, "Yes I do. And even though I yelled and got pissed and made him cry, I secretly loved every moment. Every single moment. And when I die and I am in hell and he is in heaven. I will fight every demon and every angel just for a glimpse of him, just for one touch, just for one moment to be in his presence."

Now that Sasuke thought of it, Naruto was probably the reason he almost never got any sleep.

A/N: wow it seems dragged on doesn't it… oh well please review.


End file.
